Lost and Found
by Carmen781
Summary: After Bambi's tragic birth, the young fawn his adopted by Rongo, his uncle. His older brother is a evil tyrant just like his father. The Great Prince is evil in this. *This is based by a lion king story 'Lost and Found'. It was deleted and I loved that story, so I re-wrote it, but with doing that a Bambi story*
1. Chapter 1

''Adela!'' The Great Prince cried as he saw his mate. She had died giving birth to her and The Great Prince's sons. The king sobbed as he bent down and nuzzled his mate with tears in his eyes. Friend Owl put his wing to The Great Prince's shoulder. The old owl had tried everything he could to save Adela, but despite his strong tries, the doe had still died.

''Which fawn was it!? Which one killed my dear Adela?!'' The Great Prince demanded.

''Great Prince,'' Friend Owl was shocked by his words. ''It wasn't the fawn's fault. It was an accident.''

''Like hell it was!'' The Great Prince roared. ''Answer my question, Friend Owl! Which one was it?!''

Friend Owl pointed at the youngest fawn. It had beige pelt just like Adela had. ''Great Prince, please, it wasn't the fawn's fault.'' Friend Owl said sadly, looking at the angry king.

''Find the right doe for my son. I will never raise it .'' The Great Prince said and lied down towards his oldest son, who had brown pelt just like him.

''Great Prince, please.'' Friend Owl tried to plead. ''Don't neglect your own son, it wasn't his fault.''

''I have only one son!'' The Great Prince growled. ''Do whatever you want with that other fawn.'' He growled.

Friend Owl looked sadly at the youngest fawn who had opened his eyes and tried to bite his wing, sneezing. He then knew who should take care of him.

Rongo was lying on the cave, sighing as he looked out of the den. He and his mate, Mena, were banished by The Great Prince for wanting to start a kingdom on their own. They were still living in The Great Forest, but they were banished to a other side of the forest. His older brother was a arrogant king, who wouldn't allow something like that, Rongo knew it.

''Rongo,'' Friend Owl landed, as he was on Rongo's den now. ''Good morning.''

''Morning, Friend Owl.'' Rongo smiled. ''What can I do for you?''

''Great Prince's mate died by giving birth of his fawns, and the king blames this poor one for her death.'' Friend Owl put the youngest down gently towards Rongo. Rongo was angry at his brother's action, but yet sad about his best friend's death.

''Of course I can take care of him.'' Rongo smiled as he nuzzled the young fawn gently and the fawn smiled and sneezed.

''Thank you, Rongo. That's very kind of you.'' Friend Owl smiled and then took a flight off, leaving them alone.

Rongo lied down by the young fawn's side and watched as he nuzzled into his fur and yawned. ''I will always protect you.'' He promised with a smile. ''My little Bambi.''


	2. Chapter 2

Three young fawns ran out to play. One of them had beige pelt and other had kind of a pink pelt, and the youngest had white pelt.

''Come on, Bambi!'' Faline called. ''Let's go and play before mom and dad sees us.''

Bambi crept out quietly and looked at his younger brother, Felix, who was a bit slower than his brother or sister. And all three of them actually weren't Rongo's and Mena's actual sons and daughter, they were adopted and Rongo had gladly taken them in to raise them on his own.

''Where are you kids going so early?'' A voice asked from the den.

''Hi, daddy.'' Felix nuzzled against his father's leg. ''I, Bambi and Faline thought we could go exploring.'' He stated.

Rongo smiled at his adopted fawns. ''Well, it's a bit too early yet for you three to go.''

''Pleeease.'' All three fawns said together, making on cute faces.

''Alright, go along.'' Rongo chuckled.

''Thanks, daddy.'' Felix nuzzled against his father's leg as a thanks and then leapt off along with Bambi and Faline, happily.

As they arrived to the meadow, four more fawns were already waiting for them. One of them was Geno, a brown and beige mixed fawn. Other males were Roga, a grey and black mixed buck and the third male fawn was Lato, who had slight yellow coat, he was an outcast and was taken in to The Great Forest by The Great Prince when he was still kind once. And the fawns all found friendship in each other. ''Hi, guys!'' Bambi called as they arrived up to them.

''So, what are we doing today?'' Geno asked them, curiously.

''I don't know. You have any ideas, Felix?'' Bambi asked his little brother.

The young white pelted fawn shook his head as no.

''I'm bored.'' Geno sighed and stared at the ground.

''You're always bored, Gens.'' Lato called with a smirk as he called Geno by his nickname.

Geno frowned at him.

''We should go and explore the forest's border.'' Roga suggested.

Felix shook his head. ''But we might get hurt.''

''I ain't afraid of anything.'' Geno declared.

''Look, a dog!'' Bambi called.

''Where?'' Geno cried and jumped around, and all other fawns laughed. The brown and beige fawn growled.

''Hold on now, boys. What should we do?'' Faline asked.

''You should bow to your prince.'' A voice said. All fawns turned to see Ronno, the crown prince.

Bambi shot a glare at the fawn. ''We were just leaving.'' The beige fawn announced before walking away. Ronno smirked. ''Where are you _fawns_ going?''

''Leave us alone, Ronno!'' Lato grumbled. Ronno's smirk turned to a frown, before he walked to the poor fawn. ''Say that again.'' Ronno glared down at the fawn. ''Leave us alone.'' Lato whispered nervously.

Ronno responded by knocking the fawn over, throwing Lato to the ground. Bambi growled before he jumped to protect his friend. ''Leave him alone!'' Bambi roared.

''What are you going to do? Incite Rongo at me?'' Ronno growled.

Geno stood over his friend, while Roga, Faline and Felix growled threateningly at Ronno. From a fraction of the second, Ronno's face showed fear, but his arrogance returned soon. ''I think I heard dad calling me, I'll see you _fawns_ later.'' Ronno growled.

Bambi turned to Lato and helped the beige fawn up. ''Everything alright, Lato?'' He asked.

He tried to stand but fell. ''I think I broke my leg.'' He grumbled. Bambi and Roga stood by his side, to help him to Friend Owl.

When the three fawns left, Geno let out an angry growl. ''I swear, that fawn is getting on my nerves so much that I want-'' He began.

''Save it, Gens, we all know how much you hate Ronno, we all do too, but we can't do anything about it, he's the prince.'' Lila said.

Geno grumbled to himself, but later decided just to frown and stare at the ground. ''Why is Ronno so mean?'' Felix asked. ''I don't know, dad says it's how the king raises him.'' Faline answered.

Rongo sat near the rock, watching the scene, when it ended, and when Bambi and Roga took poor Lato to Friend Owl and Geno's wail how he hates the crown prince, Rongo decided to talk to his dear brother about Ronno's behavior.

''I can't see what is the problem, he was just confirming his authority.'' The king stated vacantly. Rongo growled before continuing. ''This is the third time on two months, when your son has started a fight and second when the fawn was sent to Friend Owl's. Why can't you control your son?'' Rongo said, his emerald eyes fuming with rage.

''Are you questioning my parenting?'' The Great Prince demanded, getting up from his former sitting position. ''After all you've done, involving your sons, yes.'' Rongo replied.

''I have only one son.'' The Great Prince declared. ''And you would do well if you'd keep out of my way, same with those fawns, who you babysit so much.'' The king growled.

''Oh no, Great Prince, maybe you would yourself keep out of my way.'' Replied Rongo. ''Is that a challenge?!'' The Great Prince thundered, getting into his brother's face. ''Temper, temper, I would never dream of challenging you, because as far as brains go, I got the deer share, but when it comes to brute strength.'' Rongo stopped.

''I'm afraid I'm at shallow of the deer side.''

Later that night, Rongo caught the site when The Great Prince took Ronno out into the night. Hurting memory returning, Rongo remembered how Marrow did same with The Great Prince, refusing to take his other son out.

The dark deer turned, where Mena was cleaning Bambi. Roga, Geno, Lato, Lila, Faline and Felix were all sleeping or to fall asleep. ''Mom, you're messing up my fur.'' Bambi complained. Mena smiled, in amusement.

''Okay, okay, I'm clean now.'' Bambi grumbled, before going to sleep. ''Bambi?'' Rongo asked. The fawn turned. ''Yes, dad?'' Bambi asked. ''I want to talk to you.''

The couple walked to the big grassy place, where Rongo sat, Bambi on his back. ''Bambi, let me tell you something what my mother told me.'' Rongo began, remembering the memories, what Ede told him when he was a fawn.

''Look at the stars! The Great Princes and Queens of the past are looking at us from those stars.'' Rongo began. ''Really?'' Bambi asked, with awe. ''Yes, so whenever you feel yourself alone, just remember that those princes will always be there to guide you.''

''And so will I.''

''Dad?'' Bambi asked. Rongo looked up. ''We are pals, right?'' The fawn asked. ''Of course.'' Rongo replied, before playfully pulling Bambi off his back and giving him a noogie. Bambi growled and chased his adopted father, finally jumping at his neck. Rongo pretended falling to the ground.

''Oh no, you are too strong! Please have mercy, mighty deer!'' Rongo pleaded faking. Bambi stopped before he nuzzled his adopted father. Rongo returned it, yet felt guilt over him. The Great Prince was supposed to do that with his son, not Rongo. He felt deep anger at his brother, that he so disowned his son.

But at the light side, he had now one of the cutest fawns ever as a son. He cherished every moment he was with Bambi.


	3. Chapter 3

''Bambi.'' Bambi woke in a different place. He was surrounded by clouds, indigenous white background. ''Where am I?'' He asked.

''You're in no danger.'' A soft voice said. The fawn turned and a big doe walked towards him. She had dark brown coat and orange eyes. ''Hello my son.'' She said. ''Who-who are you?''

''I am Autumn. I am your birth mother.'' She said. ''But I thought Mena was my mother and Rongo was my father.'' He replied, confused. ''They are your parents, but not your real parents. They took you in after what happened to me.'' Autumn replied.

''What happened? Why aren't you at The Great Forest?'' Bambi asked her. ''I died giving birth to you and your brother.'' Autumn said sadly. ''I don't have a brother.'' Bambi replied. ''Yes, you do, you have a father as well.''

''Who?''

Autumn's face fell. ''You are a prince, a second born prince.'' The former queen replied. ''Then that means-'' Bambi realized. Suddenly, everything faded and Bambi woke up.

He saw only Felix was still asleep.

When he quit, he saw it was noon and fawns played at the shadow of The Great Den. Bambi looked out and saw The Great Prince and Ronno far away. Bambi felt his anger rise. Was Autumn right? Was The Great Prince his father? He would ask Rongo later.

The Great Prince growled as he watched his son fight a other fawn. Ronno was obviously winning, but didn't go far enough on The Great Prince's mind. ''Enough!'' The Great Prince ordered. Ronno stopped, knocking the fawn down. ''Yes, father?'' He asked.

''You weren't using your hoofs, you have to be ready to fight with everything you have to win the fight as quickly as possible, so decisively as you can. Fight her again, with everything you have!''

Ronno did as his father ordered, and began to fight again, only this time he used his hoofs. Ronno quickly subdued the fawn, who fell to the ground, whimpering. Ronno had his hoof on her neck, and seemed to be ready to kill her.

''Brilliant. You will be really deadly king.'' The Great Prince declared. ''Dad, can I ask you something?'' Ronno asked. ''Yes, my son?'' The king replied. ''Who will become my queen?''

The Great Prince thought, considering the question. ''Who is it you prefer?'' The Great Prince asked.

''Faline.'' The prince proclaimed. The Great Prince's eyes went wide a bit, but then he nodded. ''Fine choice, my son.'' The king confirmed.

Faline, Geno and Roga sat near Rongo's den, chatting. Just then, Bambi came back, like he was deep in thoughts. ''Hey, Bambi, everything okay?'' Roga asked. ''Yes, everything is fine.'' Bambi replied.

''Really?'' Faline asked, doubting if she would say something was bothering the fawn. ''Yeah, everything is fine.'' Bambi growled, becoming angry. Faline frowned, but decided to not go further.

''Zebra!''

''Antelope!''

''Zebra!''

''Antelope!''

''What are you guys arguing about?'' Bambi asked. Geno and Roga seemed to be engaged with fiery discussion, what attracted the attention in Bambi. ''Bambi, don't you agree with me that antelope tastes better than zebra?'' Roga asked. ''No way, come on, Bambi, don't you think that zebra tastes better?'' Geno asked.

''Um, I prefer gazelles, to be honest.'' Bambi replied. Both fawns were surprised and then the argue started again.

''Zebra!''

''Antelope!''

''Gazelle!''

Ronno smirked as he made his way over to the fawns. ''Faline, I have wonderful news for you.'' The brown prince smiled. ''What do you want, Ronno?'' Faline snapped. ''Now, is that any way to talk to your future mate?'' Ronno asked with a pleasant smile.

''You know that you will make no good king, considering you as the tyra-'' Faline stopped, shocked. ''Wait, did you say ''mate''?''

''Yes, you and me shall rule together this forest one day.'' Ronno said with a smile.

Faline's eyes widened. ''No! I will never marry you!''

''You have no choice. My father confirmed this. You shall be my mate.'' Ronno said to her.

''No, my father will stop you!'' Faline frowned.

''He is just a prince, but my father is the king. His order is law.'' Ronno said proudly.

''No! Never!''

Bambi growled as he leapt protectively in front of Faline. ''Leave her alone!'' He growled. ''And what if I don't?'' Ronno mocked. Bambi growled before he jumped at the fawn and then the fight was on. Ronno and Bambi were both with the same strength, naturally, with their parents teaching them how to fight. Ronno was a fast fighter, but Bambi, who had learned how to fight from his father, used all he had to pin Ronno.

''What's going on here!?'' A voice thundered. Bambi whimpered in fear, while Ronno smirked in victory. It was The Great Prince. He had seen the fight. And he didn't look happy about it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Prince ran over to them. ''What happened!?'' He questioned in anger.

''He attacked me!'' Ronno pointed at Bambi. The Great Prince turned and glared at Bambi, his eyes glowing with rage.

''N-No, I didn't! He w-wanted Faline to marry him, and, and I was just trying to protect her!'' Bambi stuttered, clearly shocked, seeing the hatred in the king's eyes.

''You shut up!'' The Great Prince roared in anger and Bambi flinched.

''It's true, sir.'' Faline came over to them. ''Bambi protected me from your son, who tried to harm me.''

''My son would never harm anyone, he's the prince, and you, young lady will marry him!'' The Great Prince growled.

''No, I won't! I-'' Faline was cut off when The Great Prince struck her with his big antlers and threw her at a tree roughly.

Bambi growled and leaped in front of The Great Prince. ''Leave her alone!''

The Great Prince snarled and struck Bambi too, sending him to fly high into the tree and fall down to the ground, next to Faline.

''That'll teach you two!'' The Great Prince growled and then turned and walked away. ''Come on, Ronno!''

Ronno smirked at the two fawns and then leaped after his father and they disappeared.

When they were gone, Faline turned to Bambi. ''Bambi, are you alright?'' She asked, worriedly, as her brother got up, weakly. Then, she gasped. ''Bambi, your eye!''

Bambi took a look at his left eye and saw that he nearly didn't see with that eye anymore. He touched it with his hoof gently and flinched and let out a painful cry. ''It hurts!'' The young fawn exclaimed.

''I'll call dad.'' Faline promised him, and ran off to where The Great Prince and Ronno had left. It was not pretty big way for her to go and get Rongo. Bambi lied there near the tree and moaned in pain when his eye hurt. After few minutes, Rongo came running out from the shadows and gasped seeing his son. He ran over to him. ''Bambi, are you alright?''

''I-I don't think so.'' Bambi said. ''It hurts, dad, it hurts!''

''Don't worry, son.'' Rongo nuzzled Bambi's neck gently. ''It will be fine.''

At the mention 'son', Bambi remembered what his real mother had told him in his dream. Now was the right time for him to ask his adopted father if that is really true.

''Dad?''

''Yes, son?''

''Are you really my real father?'' Bambi asked.

Rongo looked at him and then sighed deeply. ''No. The Great Prince is your real father. I took you in after your real mother died, giving birth to you.''

To his surprise, Bambi wasn't shocked at all. ''So it is true.'' The young fawn said.

''Do you mean you knew it? How?''

''My real mother told me that in a dream.'' Bambi said and touched his left eye carefully.

Rongo sighed. He should've known the truth will come out sooner or later. ''Bambi.'' He began. ''Your real father thought you killed your own mother and, that's why he's so cold with you.''

''So, he is my father….'' Bambi said and was silent for the few moments that followed. Then, he suddenly frowned and said. ''You lied to me about you being my dad!''

''No, Bambi, I-'' Rongo tried and then sighed. ''I wanted the best for you.''

''You lied to me! YOU ALL LIED TO ME!'' Bambi shouted and took himself together enough, and then ran off, leaving his adopted father behind to look after him with sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

Rongo found Bambi near The Great Den, sitting alone and crying. ''Bambi?'' He asked carefully. ''Go away !'' Bambi shouted. Rongo shook his head in guilt. ''Bambi, please, just listen to me.''

Bambi sighed and turned his head towards Rongo.

''Your father, mother and I were very good friends when we were fawns. We all played together every day. And your real father loved your mother very much and since you were the last born, your mother died after your birth. And your father blamed you.''

''But why?''

Rongo sighed. ''I don't know. But I love you as my own son, and I will always protect you.''

Bambi ran up to him and nuzzled his head into his adopted father's fur. ''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be.'' Rongo smiled. ''You will always be my son and I always care for you.'' He watched as his son looked up at him with teary eyes. ''Let's go home, shall we? I'll ask Friend Owl to look after your eye.'' Rongo asked softly. Bambi nodded, slowly. And they both started to walk home. As they got there, Mena ran up to Bambi, in hurry.

''Oh, my poor baby!'' She cried and nuzzled Bambi. ''Faline told me everything. I can't believe The Great Prince did that!''

''It will be alright now.'' Rongo promised. ''I'll call Friend Owl.'' And he walked away to get to Friend Owl's in time.

''It will be alright, Bambi. Does your eye hurt?'' Mena asked, nuzzling her son.

''A bit, mom.'' Bambi told her honestly.

''Your father will be soon back with Friend Owl. Hang on.'' Mena told her adopted son gently and gave him another nuzzle. Then, Faline walked up to her brother.

''Are you alright, Bambi?''

''I think I am.'' Bambi smiled. ''Thank you.''

''Everything for my brother.'' Faline answered with a smile.

Soon, Rongo was back with Friend Owl and told everything that had happened. Bambi lied still as Friend Owl carefully took care of his eye. When it was done, Bambi was feeling a lot more better and fell asleep very soon. Faline and other fawns slept next to him, and they all slept out nicely until the next morning.

Bambi woke up first and smiled, seeing his adopted sister, brother and friends sleeping near him. He was glad to have them. And his eye felt a bit better too.

As he got out of the cave he was met by his mother. ''Morning, mom.'' Said the young fawn cheerfully. ''Morning, Bambi. How's your eye?''

''It's better, mom.'' Bambi told her honestly. ''I'm glad to hear that. By the way, I have something great to tell you.'' Mena replied. ''I'm pregnant. And your going to be a big brother.''

''Really?'' Bambi was very shocked and happy to hear that. ''That's great!''

Mena smiled. ''Of course. Go along now with your friends and siblings, dear. I've got a talk to talk with your father.''

''Alright, mom.'' Bambi said. ''Come on, guys!'' The other fawns that had just woken up, dashed out of the den right after him.

''Good morning, Mena.'' Rongo walked up to her and gave her a soft nuzzle. ''So, how is it? Boy or girl?''

''A boy and a girl.'' Mena told him, then hung her head sadly. ''I wonder how The Great Prince will approve this.''

''I will take care of it, dear. Don't worry.'' Rongo told her gently. ''He will let them live in The Great Forest. Don't worry.'' Mena just sighed.

Bambi and the others played the games they played every day and kept themselves away from The Great Prince and Ronno, after what happened to Bambi yesterday. When few weeks passed, Mena's fawns were already ready to be born. Bambi and others had been waiting for it many weeks, and when they finally were born, they gathered around to look at the newborn fawns.

One of them had a mixture of brown and beige coat. It was a male. And other had light beige coat, very similar to Faline's. And had brown hoofs. It was a female.

''The boy is Gobo and the female is Jenna.'' Mena said proudly with a smile.

''Hi, little sister and brother.'' Bambi whispered to his newborn sister and brother. ''I will always protect you two, I promise.''

Then, lightning in the sky cracked and the figures of a big stag and a smaller fawn standing at the entrance of The Great Den were seen.

''Well-well, what do we have here?'' The Great Prince walked in, and Ronno walked right after him. ''New fawns.''

''Please, Great Prince. Don't hurt them.'' Mena begged. ''They will cause you no harm!''

The Great Prince growled, but stayed quiet then. ''If you want to keep those fawns, brother,'' He turned to Rongo. ''Better keep them out of my sight!''

''Yes, Great Prince.'' Rongo said, calmly. ''They won't harm you or your son.''

The Great Prince turned to walk out of the den. ''Come on, Ronno!'' He called. Ronno shot a quick frown at Bambi and his friends and then ran out after his father.


	6. Chapter 6

''Come on and catch me, Gobo!'' Bambi called, as they ran around the meadow, happily. More weeks had passed. Bambi was a teenager now, with his first set of antlers and his spots gone. Ronno had also grown into a teenager and so did all of Bambi's friends.

''Watch out, I'm coming!'' Jenna called as he ran right after her brother to catch up with their older brother. The sister tagged Gobo, and they began to chase each other around.

Meanwhile, Bambi and Faline were watching them play with smiles.

''They're having fun.'' Faline smiled.

''Yeah, and Ronno has been awfully quiet this week.'' Bambi added.

''Yeah, he's spending time with his father, maybe, I think.'' Faline replied. ''And he hasn't caused trouble either, which is good.''

''Yeah.'' Bambi said. ''Everyone, even Geno can beat him, but nobody can beat The Great Prince.''

''He's too strong.'' Faline agreed. ''He can beat everyone who harm his son up with one hit.''

''Too bad that we can't take him down.'' Bambi sighed. ''If we even try to touch him, he has his herd to chase us away.''

Faline nodded.

''I even wonder why he became so evil towards me.'' Bambi said.

''Dad says it's because of he blames you for his mate's death.''

''I know, my mother said that to me in a dream. Her name is Autumn, and dad said she's called most likely Adela.'' Bambi replied. ''She has two names.''

''That's why we never saw her on The Great Forest.'' Faline said.

Bambi nodded.

And then, they heard loud yelping. The two fawns turned and gasped. Gobo and Jenna were lying on the ground, whimpering and Ronno stood above them, his hoofs on their necks and was ready to kill them.

''Ronno.'' Faline whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Bambi roared, catching Ronno off guard. That took enough time for Bambi to get between the fawns and Ronno. ''Back off!'' He growled.

''What are you gonna do about it?'' Ronno sneered.

''Faline just told me everything, you won't harm my brother and sister!'' Felix growled, stepping next to Bambi.

''What makes you so sure about it?'' Ronno asked.

''You can't fight us all!'' Gurri declared as she lead Geno, Lato, Lila and Roga to the meadow.

''We haven't harmed you or The Great Prince, so you have no right to harm my brother and sister!'' Bambi said.

Ronno growled, but knew they were correct. They haven't harmed anybody. He turned and walked away, without saying anything.

Gobo and Jenna whimpered, and Faline nuzzled them gently to calm them down.

''Let's just take them home and tell father about what happened.'' Bambi said. Everyone agreed and they all walked back to The Great Den.

''That's it!'' Rongo roared after Bambi had told him all about that incident with Ronno on the meadow. ''He and his son have done enough! I'm going to talk to him!''

''Rongo, don't.'' Mena tried. ''He'll kill you.''

''I don't care, he and his royal brat have gone too far!'' Rongo growled as he left the den. ''I will talk to him about it immediately!''

''Rongo, don't!''

''Just who the hell do you think you are?!'' Rongo yelled at The Great Prince who stepped out of his den.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' The Great Prince said, innocently.

''Don't play innocent! You know very well what I'm talking about.'' Rongo snarled. ''Your son just tried to murder my fawns!''

''My son would never kill anyone.'' The Great Prince stated.

''Liar! My son just told me all! My fawns nearly died because of your son! Where did the brother I once knew go?! What happened to my brother!?'' Rongo cried out, his eyes fuming with rage.

The Great Prince growled, and got into his brother's face. ''Are you questioning my authority?! ''

Rongo stepped away. ''I can't believe you. Once I called you brother, now I'm ashamed that I'm even related to you. You're as evil and mean as Marrow, ditching one of your own sons. Mother would be so ashamed at what you've become.''

The Great Prince slammed his hoof against his brother's face. ''How dare you compare me to that bastard?!'' He snarled. ''How dare you, you pathetic excuse of a deer!'' His eyes were fulfilled with hatred and rage.

Rongo slapped his brother's hoof away, and lunged. And then the fight was on. Everyone ran out, hearing the yelling and saw the two royal princes fighting each other. The Great Prince was obviously stronger, as the oldest, but Rongo refused to give up and continued fighting.

Ronno ran forward to help his father, and Bambi soon joined his father's side. Bambi and Ronno then began an equally deadly fight.

All other deer in the forest gathered around to watch the fight. Some of them even tried to help The Great Prince but the king ordered them to stay back.

The fighting continued, with all four deer taking deadly blows at each other. The Great Prince slammed his hoof at his brother's head, knocking the weaker buck to the ground. Rongo sensed his death, and let out his final cry.

''The Great Prince has lied to you all! Bambi is his son! He disowned him after Autumn's death!''

The Great Prince hit his hoofs down, breaking Rongo's neck. The younger buck fell to the ground, lifeless.

''NOOOOOOO!'' Bambi yelled and ran to his father, burying his face in his fur.

The Great Prince realized what he had done, but something in him snapped. ''Rongo has committed treason!'' He roared out. ''He and his son, both!''

Ronno smirked at Bambi.

''So, all males loyal to him, will be exiled and to never come back!'' The Great Prince shouted. ''Including, the youngest male in his family will be killed!''

''No!'' Mena yelled. She couldn't bare to lose another family member. ''Please, Great Prince, anything but that!''

''Your mate has committed treason, and the order follows to the law!'' The Great Prince growled at the doe.

''Wait!'' Bambi cried, stopping The Great Prince. ''If I promise we'll never come back, will you let him live?''

The Great Prince thought. ''Maybe. But, to never come back here again!''

''Bambi, don't do that!'' Mena cried in terror.

''It's the only way, mom.'' Bambi said, sadly.

''I'll come with you!'' Mena declared.

''No, mom. Faline, Gurri, Lila and Jenna need you here. Please, mom.'' Bambi pleaded.

Mena sighed. ''Alright.''

''GET OUT!'' The Great Prince snarled.

''Be safe.'' Mena sobbed as she nuzzled Bambi and Gobo for the last time.

Bambi picked Gobo up by his scruff and nodded to Geno, Lato, Roga and Felix to follow them. The Great Prince then roared out loudly, letting all the kingdom know all these young males were exiled.

As Bambi and his friends walked past the exit of The Great Forest, Bambi looked back and saw The Great Prince standing there, growling out that they're all exiled. He turned his head away and continued walking, away from The Great Forest.


End file.
